sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Signal Station Agteren
Established in 1,008 ATGW in the centre of the EIT Groxlands, SSA is a communications station run by the Eteno Imperial Navy. Surrounded by long-range satellites and a UPS control node, SSA is designed to serve as a rapid communication system for the EIT. From anywhere in the EIT, high-ranking Eteno leaders can send messages to the leaders of almost any empire contact has been made with. Other empires can also use SSA to communicate with Eteno leaders. Below is a message dump of all declassified communiques. FRM: Ivanov Monore TO: Rustiagon Karrel, 1,009 ATGW In the concluding stages of my commandership, with which I have been pleased to be allied with your great nation, I would like to make an attempt to conclude a controversial domestic issue with you, so as to ensure the next person in my position will not have as much on his plate. The Yanyarigan Cloud, and all it encompasses, has been claimed as Eteno territory by several high-ranking government officials and military leaders. This issue has almost come to open conflict between our combat ships. I would like to offer (AMOUNT NOT DISCLOSED) Grums in exchange for the area. You will retain full basing rights, as well as access to research facilities on the surface. FRM: Ivanov Monore TO: Clar Kahn, 1,009 ATGW I have been acutely aware of the eroding influence of the main body of the Galactic Senate ever since my childhood. As things stand, the Senate has a total of roughly two weeks' worth of total productive days have been logged, with the only truly effective branch of the body being our joint GSSOC. While I have my own plans, I wish to inquire what possible solutions you may be able to come up with. FRM: Ivanov Monore TO: King Arvasi Usag, 1,009 ATGW We understand your concerns regarding recent Imperial Army Air Corps operations within your ten-system empire. As you remember, Dobromill Gerhold, an employee at our embassy, befriended your daughter Crown Princess Osora. After you learned of this, you enforced one of your ancient cultural laws regarding a commoner befriending a direct heir to the throne. Dobromill was decapitated on your rather posh palace's steps. You must have overlooked his EIT citizenship status in the process. In response, I dispatched a diplomatic mission of sixty Army medium bombers to maintain stability in the region. This diplomatic mission accidentally dropped all of their payloads of bombs on your palace and the adjacent barracks, and also accidentally made five further precision strafing runs. We are sorry to hear that several hundred of your staff are now dead and much of your capital city's AA capacity knocked out, with an Imperial Army tail gunner also lightly wounded by flak. Obviously, your unstable nation is a threat to galactic peace. We request you surrender your ten systems to us within the time of seven days, or I shall be forced to dispatch High General Svante Kustaa's Corps supported by the 764th Navy to annex your territory. I hope to hear your reply shortly. FRM: Clar Kahn TO: Ivanov Monore 1,009 ATGW (4A53/KMF Calender) The Senate is no longer meant to be a central government, I believe, but it has become more of a gathering of sovereign states to discuss galactic law and deal with issues pertainging to galaxy-wide peace. I believe the humans had something similar on their homeworld before the arrival of the Grox; A United Nations, I believe it was called. The lack of progress is neither new nor cause for concern, in my opinion. However, I would like to turn your attention to the small empire which you have recently launched an air raid on. I understand that your empire is very eager to attain new lands, and that such displays are commplace for your people. However, it does harbor some concern, and my viziers recommend I request some form of assurance that your empire will not engage in such acts on any empire within a radius of 750 parsecs of KMF borders. I hope you will not take offense to this, however, at the same time, I also hope you will understand where I'm coming from. FRM: Rustiagon Karrel TO: Ivanov Monore, 1,009 ATGW (7553 4E) You make a hard bargain, good friend. As you know, the original purpose of the base has already been uncovered so there is no sense in us trying to be so protective over it as we were before the Aldaris Incident. I humbly accept your offer as long as you uphold your stated conditions: Allow us access to the original research facilities. After such a major find, the scientists will surely want to study the area more, and it is only right that we have a degree of access. FRM: Ivanov Monore TO: Clar Kahn 1,009 ATGW (4A53/KMF Calendar) While it is not normally our policy to pump money that could be used to purchase tanks, planes, or ships into into a proverbial black hole, we will ignore the problem for now. As for your viziers' request, we will agree to refrain from commencing any offensive actions against states 750 parsecs or less from your borders. However, we will not hesitate to bring the full weight of our war machine to bear against empires close to your borders that make the first strike. Of course, I do not believe it will come to that. As you know, our forces are decimating Usag's military. There will be peace for our time. FRM: Ivanov Monore TO: Rustiagon Karrel 1,009 ATGW (7553 4E) Your personnel have already upheld their end of the bargain. IPF officers have encountered no resistance during the transition of law enforcement, and we expect no resistance in the future. It is only right that we uphold our end. Your scientists will have full access to the area, and of course, your ships will have full rights to the system's space docks. I would also like to inquire about your position on the Galactic Senate. FRM: Rustiagon Karrel TO: Ivanov Monore, 1,009 ATGW (7553 4E) You inquire about our stance on the Galactic Senate. For thousands of years, we've upheld the belief that only a God is worthy of ruling over the Dhragolon. We are against annexing ourselves into a galaxy-wide empire, but we accept the Galactic Senate as a common ground for discussing matters that may threaten galactic peace. FRM Ivanov Monore TO: Rustiagon Karrel, Clar Kahn, 1,009 ATGW (7553 4E) Our military leaders have conferred, and have concluded that joint military exercises would be beneficial to our three empires. We desire your participation in a series of exercises in the Beusch System, in our Groxlands. While we are open to any and all ideas you offer, we already have produced a basic plan for one of the exercises. A mock invasion would be launched against a small but powerful empire consisting of three worlds in a single system. The KMF would be the sole naval force, supporting EIT and DFM troops in their attacks. My nation would put forth our Marines, artillery, maritime naval forces, armour, and helicopter forces for amphibious assaults, while the DFM's troops would form the mainstay of the ground force, attacking the enemy nation's armies head-on and capturing key hostile positions. If you, Emperor Kahn and King Karrel, are both content with the prospect of military exercises, please inform me with haste. FRM:Rustiagon Karrel TO: Ivanov Monore, 1,009 ATGW (7553 4E) Practing our military strategies will only be beneficial to our people. I accept your offer on regular terms. FRM Ivanov Monore TO: DFM Government Officials, 1,009 ATGW (7553 4E) We have confirmed reports from our attaches in your capital that your monarch has passed away. Amidst this tragedy, I must express my concern over the status of your throne. With no heir, will a regency council be formed? If you expect instability, provost units can be deployed under temporary KWD command. FRM: DFM Government Officials TO: Ivanov Monore, 1,009 ATGW (7553 4E) Indeed, this is a tragic loss to our people, but we do have some fortunate news. Shortly before our king's passing, he had a daughter. Currently, she has yet to undergo the rite of passage to leadership, but in time, we will have a new queen. In the mean time, the Council of Ucharpli has taken over as the primary body of government for the DFM. The philosopher counsellor Tangas Reputo will address any political, military or economical concerns you may have. We most certainly appreciate the concern for the status of our kingdom. Hopefully, the new queen can lead us to a glorious age. (Sent by Quallis Pondera of the Branch of Order and Balance.) Category:Content Category:GSSOC Category:Eteno